


Red Wine Wishes

by nominluvbug



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominluvbug/pseuds/nominluvbug
Summary: In which Jeno wishes to live in a world without Jaemin’s love because he was fed up of Jaemin.What would happen to Jeno when he is transferred to another universe... a world in which Jaemin does not love him... but loves someone else?
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 66
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> witter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug
> 
> twitter: [www.twitter.com/luvbugwrites](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)

**“Are you sure about this?”** Donghyuck asks Jeno once again. Jeno sighs at him and gives him a glare.

**“100 percent sure. You’ve asked me a thousand times already.”** He confirms to Donghyuck. Confirming that he will go through with the plan.

**“Well, I just wanted you to be sure. I don’t know if this fake boyfriend thing will affect Jaemin but don’t you think this is a little too much?”** Donghyuck stares at Jeno whom he knows has already made up his mind.

**“Yeah. After this, I will go to Japan for three months. It’s my break, Hyuckie! I want to have fun. I need him out since if I do not do this he’s going to tell his parents and knowing his parents they will fly me with him. I want to enjoy my break. Have some fun… some chicks and dudes.”** Jeno winks at Donghyuck with a knowing smile.

Now who was Donghyuck? Donghyuck is Jeno’s best friend. They met in 7th grade in which Jeno was a new student along with Jaemin… Yeah Jaemin. Jaemin who was obsessed with Jeno ever since he was young. They’ve known each other since they were babies since both of their parents are best friends. Jeno and Jaemin? Jeno thinks they are definitely not best friends. 

Jaemin sticks to him like a leech ever since they were young Jaemin had admitted his feelings and attraction towards Jeno… and Jeno didn’t feel a slightest thing toward him. Jaemin would prepare his lunch. Would give him flowers or chocolates on a normal day. Would casually flirt with him. While Jeno would push him away. From giving others Jaemin’s packed lunch for him. Giving the chocolates or flowers to some girl or guy that Jeno would have a crush on. Basically, Jeno would always shut down Jaemin. But it did not stop Jaemin. He would always show his persistence in pursuing Jeno. He would always smile sweetly at Jeno when he sees Jeno giving the flowers that he had bought for him to someone else. Telling Jeno  **_“You didn’t like the flowers? It’s okay I’ll buy you another one next time.”_ ** and he would always smile sweetly to Jeno. 

Jeno would always try to run away from Jaemin. He would go on dates and made sure that Jaemin would see that he was on a date with someone. But it would usually end up with Jaemin waiting for him at his home so they could go on  **_“bike dates” (_ ** that’s what Jaemin would call it). 

Their parents always wanted them together. That is why they tolerate what Jaemin does. From signing up to the same classes. Making sure that they go on extracurriculars together and even travelling together. 

When Jeno heard that during summer break there would be a student that would be sent to Japan as a prize. Jeno did his best to win it. Seeing it as the only chance to have a break from Jaemin. Three months without Jaemin sounded like heaven to him but he frowned upon remembering that his and Jaemin’s parents. They would surely buy Jaemin a ticket to go with Jeno and that is the least that Jeno would want.

So he devises a plan. He would tell Jaemin that he is dating Donghyuck. It surely did not work with other people but with Donghyuck involved it’s a different thing. Jaemin and Donghyuck hated each other’s guts. Jaemin hates him since he feels like he is stealing Jeno from him and Donghyuck feels that Jaemin is way too protective of Jeno since Jeno would not go to Donghyuck’s hangouts because Jaemin didn’t want Jeno to go. Yes, Jeno listens to Jaemin. With this, they constantly hated each other.

**“Fine.”** Donghyuck sighs as he fixes his hair one more time.

**“Finally, you’ll be free from that bitch’s grasp. Seriously Jeno I don't even know why you put up with his shit. If I were you I’d freaking leave his ass and never talk to him.”**

Jeno rolls his eyes and pushes Donghyuck out the door. 

**“Ready?”** He asks. Jeno takes a deep breath and nods as he takes Donghyuck’s hand and intertwines it with his.

**“Your hand is cold.”** Donghyuck says as he stares at Jeno’s face. 

**“Y-yeah. Just nervous.”** This was not like any other shenanigan that Jeno did. With other people, there is no connection but right now it’s Jaemin’s enemy. Jeno does not know but he feels like something bad will happen but he shakes it off as the thought of NO JAEMIN comes to his mind.

They both took a stroll in the park. The park where Jaemin would usually wait for Jeno. It’s honestly a nostalgic place for both of them since Jeno and Jaemin would always play in this park when they were young. Jeno would always fight off kids that would fight Jaemin. Jaemin would always stay behind his back as he tells the kids off. Then they would always play near the swings. Jeno would always slowly push Jaemin on the swings talking about their day and toys. 

**“You’re smiling.”** Jeno’s thoughts were caught off when Donghyuck squeezed his hand.

**“It’s nothing… something funny came to mind.”** He dismisses his best friend.

Minutes passed by Jeno sees Jaemin not from a far. Jeno prepares himself from what’s going to come.

_ Jaemin… _

_ Japan.. _

_ I can do this. _

He says in his mind and not long after Jaemin arrives in front of him. Jaemin’s eyes were red and Jeno knew he has been crying.

**“J-jeno. Let’s go… please”** He tells Jeno and pulls Jeno’s hand. Donghyuck pulls Jeno back.

**“No. Jeno’s staying here.”** He says firmly.

**“Stay out of this. I need Jeno.”** Jaemin pulls Jeno again.

**“No. You have no right because I am dating Jeno right now.”** Donghyuck pulls Jeno again. Their tug of war was never ending with Jeno getting pulled from side to side.

**“Please… Jeno. I need you right now.”** Jeno sees that Jaemin’s eyes are getting watery. Jeno looks away and removes his hand from Jaemin but Jaemin was quick to hold it back and pull him again. This time Jeno felt like he was getting pulled into half with Donghyuck and Jaemin aggressively pulling him.

**“Jeno… please please not today…”** Jaemin cries hysterically. 

_ What happened?  _

Jeno knows that there is something wrong with Jaemin but he already made up his mind. He wants to push through with this. He wanted to be free.

Jeno does not know how deep his thoughts were when Donghyuck pushes Jaemin and Jaemin falls into the ground.

**“Stay away from Jeno, you crazy bitch.”** He says.

Jeno’s aura darkened as he pulled Donghyuck.

**“Get away from him.”** He shoves Donghyuck away from Jaemin causing him to fall on the ground too.

Donghyuck stares at him in shock. Offended by what Jeno did.

**“I thought you wanted this, Jeno? You know what? Fuck off. I don’t want any of your bullshit.”** Donghyuck immediately stands up and walks away from the scene.

Jeno just stood there realizing what he did. 

_ Fuck  _

_ Fuck _

_ Fuck _

Jeno runs back to his home. Jaemin chases him. When Jeno reaches his room he immediately slams the door and locks it. Not long after he hears soft knocks on the door.

**“Jeno…”** Jaemin softly says.

**“Go away. Fuck you.”** Jeno throws his shoe on the door. His anger was all over the roof.

**“Jeno…”** Jaemin calls him again. This time Jeno punches the wall from anger.

**“Stop hurting yourself, Jeno… please.”** He hears Jaemin pound the door repeatedly.

**“You know what Jaemin? This is all your fault. I never wanted you to like me. I never wanted you to love me at all. Can’t you see how much I hate you? I fucking try to push you away, Jaemin!”**

**“What is there not to understand? I don’t like you. I won’t like you. I’ll never like you. Not even an inch, Jaemin. NEVER!!!! The thought of you disgusts me to bone. I fucking hate you.”**

Jeno could hear nothing but silence on the other side of the door but he knew Jaemin was listening. He knows Jaemin is behind that door.

**“I WISH I’LL LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT YOUR LOVE!!!!”** He screams at the top of his lungs as he breaks down.

  
  
  



	2. Author's Note

Will start when I finish purple bluish scars please stay tuned.

twitter: luvbugwrites<br />  
cc: nominluvbug

twitter: <a href="url" rel="nofollow">www.twitter.com/luvbugwrites</a><br />  
cc: <a href="url" rel="nofollow">curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug</a>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

Jeno wakes up because of the unending rings from his alarm clock. He feels a very bad headache. He searches for the alarm while his eyes are closed. To no avail, he does not find it. He opens his eyes to find the alarm clock and he turns it off.

What happened last night? 

_ Oh… Jaemin. _

**“Fuck! My flight!!!”** Jeno immediately stands up and finds his phone.

Slowly he notices the unfamiliarity that is around him. The room was dark green and had different furniture compared to his. 

**“Shit. Where am I?”** He asks himself trying to recall what he did last night. He remembers cursing Jaemin out. Wishing for a world without him.

I didn’t drink, right? 

He tries to think. Recalling everything again and again but he always ends up with the fight with Jaemin. Why was he in a stranger’s bedroom? Where was he? He clearly remembers he didn’t drink.

Jeno’s thoughts were cut-off when he hears a chuckle at the side of the bed. He faces to see who it was from and sees a man sitting at the wardrobe at the side of bed. He had fair skin, his eyes shining beautifully, and he had a lot of gold on his neck. He was staring at Jeno amusingly.

**“Who are you?”** Jeno asks. The guy just gives him a smile.

**“I’m Chenle.”** He simply says. Not satisfying Jeno’s curiosity.

**“Uh?”** Chenle rolls his eyes at Jeno.

**“You should have asked WHO am I then”** He says with sas.

Jeno was about to say that, THAT was what he exactly asked.

**“I’m a genie.”** He says while playing with a rubik's cube that was on the table. Jeno was about to argue. Thinking it was the most absurd thing he ever heard when Chenle speaks again.

**“I know what you’re thinking. I don’t care if you don’t believe me. I’ll just guide you here.”** He simply says not batting an eyelash at Jeno who was staring at him confusedly.

**“You wished for this right?”** Chenle asks. Jeno tries to think of what wish he could have asked. It was confusing Jeno so much that all he can do is scratch his head and think that Chenle is some crackhead.

**“You’re in this universe now.”** He adds.

Jeno hasn’t said anything but it made him wonder. What universe in the hell is he talking about?

**“What universe are you talking about?”** He asks. He sees Chenle playing with the cube still. Eyes not leaving it even when he was talking to Jeno.

**“A world where Jaemin does not love you.”** Chenle says plainly. 

A what?

Jaemin does not what?

**“What?”** He asks again. This time Chenle drops the cube on the table to point at the photo on the table.

It was the photo where he and Jaemin were. Jaemin said he wanted a photo with Jeno and in the last click of the camera Jaemin pressed a soft kiss on Jeno’s cheek. The photo was in Jeno’s bedroom ever since it was taken. Well, Jeno didn’t want to but Jaemin did. Jeno remembers how heartbroken Jaemin looked as he slowly walked away from Jeno when Jeno said no. Jaemin simply said  _ “okay. It’s an ugly photo anyway.”  _ as he places the photo frame in the trash.

In the end, Jeno sighed and picked the photo from the trash. Defeated by Jaemin’s sad face. He promised Jaemin to place the photo in his bedroom but it will be the  _ last and only  _ photo.

**“You’re in this world where Jaemin does** **_not_ ** **love you.”** Chenle says and like magic Jaemin vanishes in the picture. It was just Jeno in the photo now.

Jeno felt his heart pound at this.

**“I-i’m not going crazy right?”** He confirms. Chenle gives him a nod.

**“I can’t believe this! Finally!!!”** Jeno says. He flings his arms around and flops himself to the bed. Chenle just stares at him as he shakes his head.

**“You must hate that dude LOL”** He says Jeno just hums at him. 

**“Well I’ll tell you how you can reverse this spel--”** Before Chenle can finish what he was saying Jeno flings a pillow at him.

**“Reverse? No way.”** Chenle just stares at him. His eyes are getting fiery.

**“Incase you want to return.”** Jeno immediately shakes his head.

**“Never. I’ll never return. Over my dead body. I don’t care about Jaemin anyways.”** He covers himself with a pillow.

Chenle just plainly stares at the man who was lying down on the bed. He brings his left-hand near to the photo frame. Orbs come out from his hand moving to the photo. The side where Jaemin was sparkles.

**“Are you sure?”** Chenle hears no answer from Jeno. 

Chenle snaps the photo back to its place. There were no sparkles now. 

**_There was no Jaemin now._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

Chenle grabs a pillow and smacks Jeno’s face with it. Just like what he was expecting an irritated Jeno greets him. Chenle just gives him a smirk and a teasing look.

**“What? Are genies usually this annoying?”** Jeno asks trying to get back to sleep.

**“Move your ass, dumbass. In this universe, you go to school today.”** Chenle opens the cabinet to grab Jeno some clothes.

**“What? But it’s my break!”** Jeno protests.

**“Your wish. Not mine.”** Chenle throws the clothes to Jeno and pushes Jeno to the bathroom after.

**“I wished to be without Jaemin, not to have classes.”** Chenle can hear his whines as Jeno enters the bathroom. After several seconds, he hears the shower being turned on. Good thing despite his concerns, Jeno still did what he was told.

Thank goodness. He is not a headache. Chenle thinks.

After taking a shower, Jeno gets ready for what Chenle calls “classes”. He frowns at the idea of classes. Having Jaemin sit beside him annoyingly staring at him while classes go. It’s still magic for Jeno because even if Jaemin stared at him the whole hour, when classes end Jaemin would have two sets of notes that he copied. One for Jeno, and one for him.

Oh right. Jaemin does not exist in this world.

Jeno opens the door to see Chenle all dressed up.

**“Where are you going?”** Jeno asks. 

**“Class with you.”** Chenle who was busy combing his hair and staring at the mirror gives him a slight glance and returns to fixing his hair answers.

**“Genies have classes too?”** He stares at Chenle curiously.

**“I’m going to brief you about your new universe.”** Chenle simply says as he finishes his final touch-ups with his hair. 

Without another word, Chenle drags Jeno out of the room and out of the house. Jeno sees a small glimpse of the photos in the living room. It was still the same. Him, his parents, and his brother. It was still the same.

**“Your family is still the same.”** It was like Chenle could read his thoughts.

**“Is there anything different in this world?”** Jeno sees Chenle think.

**“Honestly, none. Everything is the same as your world before.”** Chenle stops his tracks and points at the school in front of him. 

Everything looked the same, honestly. The differences that Jeno noticed are only his room and furniture and nothing else. Everything was pretty much the same. They both walked to Jeno’s classroom.

**_“He’s going to be our classmate!”_ **

**_“What? No way! Our classroom is going to be full of handsome faces!”_ **

**_“The president and the captain in one room?”_ **

**_“GAAH I’m going to die”_ **

Jeno hears the different whispers as he makes his way to his classroom with Chenle by his side.

**“What are they talking about?”** He asks curiously.

He was the captain from his previous world.  _ Were they talking about him? _

Chenle gives him a smile with a hint of something. Jeno couldn’t point out what but his smile meant something. 

**“They’re talking about you…”** He gives Jeno a smirk as he opens the door to his classroom.

  
  
**“** **_And Mark Lee, the president.”_ ** Chenle gives him a meaningful smile and a pat on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

Jeno shrugs at Chenle’s actions thinking that he was weird. Well he was. He was not a human being. 

**“Where do I sit?”** He whispers to Chenle. Chenle gives him a timid smile.

**“There. Behind Mark Lee.”** He gives Jeno a smirk.

**“You’re acting weird.”** Chenle just shrugs his shoulders and watches Jeno move to his seat.

**“This is going to be fun.”** Chenle whispers under his breath watching how Jeno passes by Mark who was busy watching his phone. Chenle makes his way to Jeno and pokes him.

**“Gotta go.”** He says as he points to the door. Jeno stops him before he takes another step.

**“Where are you going? I thought you were going to brief me?”** Jeno asks. Chenle removes Jeno.

**“In this world, I am younger than you. I’m a freshman. You’re in sophomore year. Besides, you're in college, Jeno. You’re old.”** Jeno sticks his tongue out. Jeno rolls his eyes.

**“Everything is the same, Jeno. Don’t worry.”** Chenle assures him. Jeno sighs and takes his seat again.

He watches Chenle who takes another step. Chenle stops midway and faces Jeno again. He gives him an evil smile as he starts to tap Mark’s shoulder.

**“Hi! My cousin wants to be your friend.”** Chenle says as he points at Jeno. Jeno’s eyes widened. Chenle just sweetly smiles at him and directly moves away from the scene and out of the door.

**_“Fate is something that you shouldn’t tamper.”_ ** Chenle whispers under his breath as he watches Jeno and Mark from far away. Red orbs leave his eyes as the scene unfolds in front of him.

Meanwhile, Jeno scratches his head as he takes his hand out to Mark.

**“Sorry. He’s just weird. I’m Jeno, by the way.”** Mark nods his head as he takes Jeno’s hand.

**“I’m Mark.”** They both shook hands awkwardly. 

**“I haven’t seen you around. Nice to finally see you.”** Jeno says. Mark gives him an apologetic smile.

**“Busy because of the Student Council. I’m the president so I kinda have a lot on my plate.”** Mark chuckles.

Jeno gives him a small smile. They both concluded that their conversation was enough so they both went back to what they were doing. Mark returned to checking his phone. Maybe council stuff. While Jeno grabs his phone to fake whatever he can do. 

It was damn awkward. Jeno thinks.

A very weird churn on his stomach forms as he watches Mark from behind. Watching him as his forehead creases as he focuses on his phone. Mark looked great. He had eyes that shine beautifully, his features were well defined, and he had kissable lips.

His future other half must be lucky. Anyone who would date Mark would be lucky. 

**“Hey you fucker!”** Everyone in the room snaps their head to the sound.

It was too familiar for Jeno to ignore. He smiles as the figure enters the room and quickly makes his way to him.

**“Lee Jeno, you fucker. We’re classmates again.”** He snickers as he gives Jeno a high five.

**“Watch your mouth, Donghyuck.”** Jeno shakes his head. Slightly covering his face as he felt embarrassed because of his friend’s vulgar mouth. Everyone was staring at them. Donghyuck on the other hand didn’t seem to care.

**“We're going to eat at the pork cutlet place in front of school for lunch okay? I wanted to eat at that place for a long time--”** Jeno cuts Donghyuk off before he could continue.

**“No. I can't, I'm eating lunch with Jaem---”** Just the thought of Jaemin sadly eating lunch alone made Jeno’s insides twist. Jaemin does not like eating with anyone else except Jeno. That is why Jeno makes it his duty to eat with Jaemin.  _ It’s because he will probably starve and his parents will get mad at me  _ **_(no they will not)._ ** Jeno takes that as his reason why he puts up with eating with Jaemin during lunch. 

Wait… 

Jeno realizes what he was going to say and immediately shakes his head.

_ What are you thinking, Jeno? Jaemin is not here anymore! _

Jeno smiles at the sudden realization. Jaemin is not here anymore. He can go to Dongyuck’s hangouts no matter what. 

Donghyuck stares at his friend weirdly.

**“Uhh?”**

**“I’ll come. I’ll come. Let’s eat all the pork cutlets you want, my friend! T’s on me! My treat!”** He places his arm around Donghyuck happily.

He can do whatever he wants now without taking into consideration someone’s feelings. This was what Jeno wanted. It was all he needed. The liberty and freedom excites him.

**_I’m going to have all the fun I should have had. This is what I was missing._ **

**_This was what I was missing because of you, Jaemin. It was all because of you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

**“You know what you seem very weird.”** Donghyuck says while he licks his ice cream. Staring at Jeno lazily. 

**“What do you mean?”** Jeno does not bother looking at Donghyuck. He indulges himself to the cold treat.

**“It’s like you’ve been deprived from hanging out but at the same time, there are times that you suddenly get wary of your surroundings. Dunno, man. If it’s just me.”** Jeno stops licking the treat as he sees Donghyuck examine him like he is some object.

It’s been a week. A week since he has been in this world and everything felt new to him. Jeno does not know whether it is a good “new” to him. It’s all he’d ever wanted. It was overwhelming. But he feels something strange. Like  _ something’s missing. _

Jeno checks his phone to see if there’s any message but all he sees is his default wallpaper, ,the date, and the time.  _ No messages from Jaemin.  _

**“There you are again! Do you have a lover or something?”** Donghyuck tries to check Jeno’s phone but Jeno quickly pockets it away.

**“You’re tripping. Let’s get back to class.”** Donghyuck watches Jeno while shaking his head as Jeno takes his steps away from him.

Their trip going to their classroom was quick with Donghyuck constantly teasing him about his “secret lover”

**“You guys are late. Take a seat. I have an announcement for a school activity.”** Mark greets them as they both enter the classroom. Jeno and Hyuck both took their seat immediately. Jeno frowns while he takes Mark’s order.

Hyuck sat in front of him since he was Mark’s seatmate. While Jeno had an empty seat beside him. If it weren’t for Mark Lee sitting beside Donghyuck. Donghyuck would have transferred seats but bad luck for both of them since Mark would tell them off and tell them to follow the seat plan since professors use it for recitation.

Jeno rolls his eyes unknowingly.  _ What are we? Grade school?  _ Mark seemed to uptight for Jeno. Mark was Mr. Perfect and always abided with whatever school rule that was implemented INCLUDING no eating in class.  _ Prick. _

Jeno sits there while Mark talks about the school activity that was designed by the Student Council. Whatever it was. Jeno didn’t care. After talking, Mark takes a seat.

Jeno does not hate him. Of course, he does not. He was just too uptight for Jeno’s liking and he was… Jeno does not honestly know. He was.. He was Mark. That’s it.

The professor enters the room with a book on his hand. General Mathematics. Jeno smiles as something pops into his mind. 

**_“I have five apples. I take two. How many are left?”_ ** _ Jeno shows his small fingers to Jaemin. _

**_“I-i don’t know… t-two?”_ ** _ Jaemin felt like he was going to cry any moment. Jeno washes his face with his hands because of frustration. _

**_“Nana. Listen okay. I have five. Then I take two. How many are left?”_ ** _ Jeno slowly moves his fingers showing how he folds two fingers leaving three. _

**_“You have two Jeno… you said you TOOK TWO.”_ ** _ Jaemin felt his lips tremble as he said his answer again. _

_ This time Jeno grits his teeth and clenches his small little hands. _

**_“I SAID YOU HA--- Nana wait wait. I’m sorry.”_ ** _ Jeno walks to Jaemin who bursted into tears. _

**_“You’re m-mad at N-nana. I-’m sorry. I am dumb.”_ ** _ Jaemin says between his sobs. Jeno sighs as closes the book and places it on the side. _

**_“You’re not dumb.”_ ** _ Jeno fixes his glasses. _

**_“It was my fault. I didn’t mean to shout. I’m sorry okay?”_ ** _ Jaemin stares at him while tears still fall on his cheeks. _

**_“Are you sure?”_ ** _ He asks Jeno.  _

_ Jeno nods. _

**_“Can we eat ice cream then?”_ ** _ Jaemin gives Jeno the most beautiful puppy eyes and his little lips form into a pout. _

_ Jeno sighs and gives him another nod.  _

_ Jaemin jumps with joy as he runs away from the room. Away from the math problem. _

**_“That brat.”_ ** _ Jeno mutters under his breath unaware of the smile that is plastered on his face. _

**“Lee Jeno!”** Someone calls him and Jeno is back to reality again. 

**“Listen! The new student will introduce his name. Stop daydreaming in my class.”** His professor scolds him.

The professor gives the student a signal and the student takes a step forward and gives everyone a shy smile.

**“Hi! I’m Na Jaemin.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support red wine wishes on twitter :)
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

Jeno stares at the pink-haired boy in front of him. The fluffs of pink to soft for his liking. Everyone cheers at Jaemin but Jeno feels deaf. Unbothered by the loud claps and the welcoming cheers for Jaemin.

_ What is he doing here?! _

Jeno was in his own world as his thoughts swirled around his mind. Dizzy from the sudden appearance of the boy in front of him.

**“Take a seat beside, Mr. Lee.”** The professor points at the empty chair beside Jeno. 

Jeno tries to process everything. And before he knew it, the pink haired boy was beside him. Jaemin gives him a small smile but Jeno glares at him. The sudden hatred is back again. 

**“What are you doing here?”** Jeno snickers at Jaemin as he scoots his chair further away from Jaemin. 

Jaemin stares at him with confusion. Jeno takes a good look of the person in front of him. His soft beautiful features were still present. His eyes still twinkle when it hits the light, and his lips were still shades of pink.

But it was not his features that caught Jeno’s eyes. It was the look on his eyes. The loving googly eyes that Jaemin would give Jeno were long gone. Jeno stares at the blank orbs slowly seeping him.

**“A-ah I’m sorry.”** Jaemin says apologetically. 

**“Nana. Sit beside me instead. I’ll help you adjust.”** A soft voice disrupts Jeno’s thoughts.

He stares at the man sitting in front of him. Mark who was turning his back was staring at Jaemin.

_ Nana? _

Who the fuck is he calling Nana? Jeno feels the heat reaching his head. 

Yeah. It was all Jaemin’s fault that he’s going to have a highblood right here. He shouldn’t have showed up.

Donghyuck happily leaves the seat and offers it to Jaemin. He stared at his best friend who had his forehead creased.

**“What’s wrong with you, grumpy?”** Donghyuck says teasingly. Jeno does not bother talking to Donghyuck as he was busy boring holes in Jaemin's head.

_ What is that fucker doing here? _

_ Didn’t I wish for a world without him? _

**“I think they have a thing.”** Donghyuck whispers to Jeno while staring at the two people sitting in front of them. Donghyuck has this weird teasing look while he says these words.

Jeno gives Donghyuck a small glance and he returns to Jaemin and Mark who were busy talking to each other. This was the first time Jeno had seen Mark get so talkative. Mark traces Jaemin’s pink hair with his fingers talking to Jaemin about God knows what.

Jeno slammed his hands on the table as he excuses himself to the bathroom. Donghyuck stares at him weirdly following Jeno’s figure who was leaving the room.

**“Such a weird fellow.”** He murmurs under his breath.

Jeno walks to the bathroom as he fishes for his phone in his pocket. He dials Chenle’s number and vaguely tells him “bathroom.” 

Within minutes, Chenle entered the bathroom. It seemed like he just woke up as he was still rubbing his eyes. 

**“What?”** Chenle says in an annoyed voice. Annoyed that Jeno woke him up in his beauty sleep.

**“Jaemin is here.”** Chenle pauses for a brief second before he stares at Jeno’s eyes boredly.

**“So?”** Chenle stares at Jeno’s reflection in the mirror. Not minding to look at him personally.

**“What do you mean so?”** Jeno stares at him unbelievably. Annoyed at the uninterest of the genie.

**“Didn’t I wish to be without him?”** This time Chenle looks at Jeno. His eyes turned to a shade of light green from brown.

**“You asked for a world without HIS LOVE, Jeno.”** Chenle emphasizes.

**“The world is still the same, Jeno. It’s just that this time, Jaemin does not love you. Isn’t that amazing?”** Chenle clasps his hands as he displays a huge smile to Jeno.

**“The same? Then why is he close with Mark Lee then? Why are we not best friends?”** Chenle raises an eyebrow at Jeno’s question.

_ Ah… cruel fate. _

**“You were best friends?”** Chenle’s spits words like they were venom. Jeno looks away from Chenle. The genie flashes a smirk.

**“You see, Jeno my dear. In order to have the world you wanted. We had to swap and tweak something. In your world, you were Jaemin’s best friend even though that was totally one-sided. In this world, Jaemin’s best friend is Mark.”** Chenle’s hands show orbs of purple and light blue as he demonstrates with magic. The orbs surround the bathroom beautiful as the sparks of color fill it. Beautiful sparkles show two kids running around giggling. 

**“In your world, you were Jaemin’s everything.”** Chenle briefly pauses as he takes a breath. 

In a swift movement, the beautiful purple and light blue orbs were gone.

**“In this world, you are nothing to Jaemin.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support red wine wishes on twitter :)
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

**“I am nothing to Jaemin?”** Chenle stares at Jeno who was busy fixing his hair. He gives a quick glance at Chenle who’s confident composure faded. 

**“Do you really think I’m going to be affected by your words, genie?”** This time, he faces the genie and gives him a sweet smile.

**“I wished for this because I wanted this. Did you forget? Do you think I will regret my choice because his best friend is Mark?”** He chuckles as he stares dead straight into the genie’s eyes.

**“If I am nothing to him here. The hell I care! He’s ALWAYS been nothing to me anyways.”** After saying those words, Jeno quickly leaves the genie behind. Making sure to slam the door as he leaves.

Chenle, on the other hand, stares at the figure moving away from him. His eyes blazing with a burning red color. Boring holes into Jeno’s path. 

**“You’re going to eat your words, Lee.”** He says under his breath

* * *

* * *

  
  


Jaemin was happily chatting with Mark. Catching up with him. Mark was his childhood friend and was his whole childhood. Sadly, fate parted them away when Jaemin had to migrate to Canada. Jaemin, weirdly, does not remember the reason why they migrated. It just kinda happened.

**“Nana.”** Mark calls Jaemin softly.

His voice felt like music into Jaemin’s ears. It felt like an angel was calling his name. Jaemin does not know why he has this certain feeling towards Mark. It still is a mystery to him.

Jaemin gives Mark a soft “hmm” while he stares at the latter. To Jaemin’s shock he feels Mark’s fingertips slowly caressing his pink hair.

_ Dug...dug… dug… _

**“I like your hair clip.** **_You_ ** **look pretty.”** Mark compliments. Jaemin thinks his ears are playing tricks as he hears a certain emphasis on  **_“you”._ **

Jaemin does not know why he feels his cheeks getting hotter. It was just a simple compliment right? And there’s no meaning to it. But why was he blushing like a hormonal teenager?

Before Jaemin could utter his word of thanks to Mark, he felt a cold hand on his wrist. Jaemin follows the hand to see who it was but was caught in shock when he was pulled away from his chair.

Jaemin looks at the owner of the hand with confusion. Blazing eyes met his very own pair. Jaemin tries to remove his wrist from the powerful grip of Lee Jeno but it seems like Jeno had no plans to remove his hand on Jaemin’s wrist.

**“You.”** He points at the person sitting on Jaemin’s old seat. Jaemin recalls that his name is DOnghyuck.

**“Go back to your seat.”** Jeno flatly adds. 

**“Wha-what?! But--”** With Jeno’s other hand, he peels Donghyuck out of the seat and pushes him to his original seat which was beside Mark.

**“What are you doing?”** This time Mark speaks. His forehead creases as he stares at Jeno. His jaw was clenched and it feels like he was irritated with Jeno’s actions.

**“Seat plan. Teachers use it for recitation.”** Jeno vaguely says.

**“Your words not mine, Pres.”** He gives Mark a very sarcastic smile which irritates Mark more.

Mark was about to say something but Jaemin immediately cuts him off as he notices that there were several eyes staring at the four of them. It was apparent that Mark was beyond pissed and Jaemin didn’t want anyone to see that. He treasured Mark and he knows that Mark has a reputation.. He is a good kid and is the student council president. Jaemin didn’t want to tarnish Mark’s great reputation so he gave him a sweet smile and a soft caress on the shoulder with his free hand, as an effort to soothe Mark.

Gladly, it worked. Jaemin can always charm Mark no matter what.

**“It’s okay, Markie. I have to follow the seat plan anyway. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”** Mark’s harsh composure melts at Jaemin’s voice.

**“Are you sure?”** He stares at Jaemin. Looking for any negative reaction. But Jaemin gives him a sweet smile and a huge thumbs up.

**“You should focus now.”** Mark takes a deep breath and a second glance at Jaemin before he focuses his attention back to the professor.

Immediately as Mark turns his back, Jaemin stares at Jeno dead in the eyes.

**“Fucking let go of me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug
> 
> italiced are flashbacks.

Jaemin removes Jeno’s hand from his wrist and looks at him irritatedly. 

**“ I don’t know who you are and what your problem is with me but you need to stop.”** He talks to Jeno in a serious voice that made Jeno shiver.

Jaemin had never spoken to him in such a tone. Never. The person in front of him was such a contrast of who Jaemin is in his world. Jaemin who would always speak in a sweet and soft voice was now speaking to him in such a grimace. 

Jeno grits his teeth as he feels sudden annoyance from Jaemin’s tone. 

**“I don’t have any issues with you, pretty boy. I have issues with him.”** Jeno stares at Mark’s back who was busy listening to the professor.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him and rolls his eyes.

**“Seems like a “you” problem then. Mark is sweet and nice,** _ unlike you. _ **”** Jaemin whispers the last few words but it was loud enough for Jeno to hear.

Jeno pauses upon hearing Jaemin’s words. A sudden whirlwind of emotions creeped into him.

**_“Jeno. I don’t think we should be friends anymore. “_ ** _ Zeus, one of Jeno’s closest friends, says.  _

_ Jeno looks at him with shock. Not knowing what to do. _

**_“Wha--? What?”_ ** _ He asks. _

**_“It’s Jaemin. He said I should stay away from you.”_ ** _ Zeus looks at him with disbelief. _

_ Jaemin. What did Jaemin fucking do again?! _

_ Jeno felt his anger rising upon hearing his friend’s reason. _

**_“What?!”_ ** _ Zeus gives Jeno a nod of approval. Confirming what Jaemin did. _

**_“He said that if I won’t stay away from you he’ll make my life miserable.”_ ** _ Jeno grits his teeth as he clenches his fist. _

_ Zeus was one of Jeno’s closest friends. Their friendship was unexpected but Jeno loved every moment of it. Zeus would give up his lunch for Jeno. He would even help Jeno do his homework.  _

_ Na Jaemin. Wasn’t it enough that he ruined Jeno’s life? That he is willing not to just ruin it more but threaten someone, Jeno’s friend, like this? _

_ Jeno didn’t care anymore as he walked and started to find Jaemin in each and every classroom. To no avail, Jeno didn’t find him. Jeno tried to search more when he realized Jaemin must have been in his usual spot.  _

_ The rooftop. _

_ Jeno marched his way to Jaemin’s area. Ignoring the curious glances from the people around him. He didn’t care anymore. He was mad.  _

_ Fuck Jaemin. _

_ Jeno swung the door open and was immediately hugged by the sight of who he was looking for. _

_ Jaemin gives him a warm smile as he raises two plastic bags of food. _

**_“Hi! Have you eaten? I tried to cook today since it’s my birthday. I don’t know if it will taste goo-”_ ** _ Jaemin’s words were cut off as he feels a heavy force on the left side of his face. _

_ Jaemin didn’t know what happened but as he tasted the metallic flavor on his tongue he realized that his lip was bleeding. _

_ Jeno punched him. _

_ Jeno then left without a word. Marching his way out leaving a wounded Jaemin with food scattered all over the floor. _

  
  


_ Few days later, Jeno didn’t talk to Jaemin. He realized that he never wanted to do anything with Jaemin anymore. He had enough of his bullshit and his obsession. But there was a part of Jeno that felt like he was missing something. Like he was constantly searching for something without knowing what. _

**_“H-hi.”_ ** _ A student with round glasses pauses Jeno from his steps. _

_ Jeno stares at him confusedly. _

**_“Y-you don’t know me or anything but I’m Renjun.”_ ** _ He introduces himself. _

**_“I’m Jaemin’s classmate and his class president.”_ ** _ He adds. _

**_“If anything happened to him it’s not my business anymore. I’m not related to him or anything. You should call his brother instead.”_ ** _ Jeno immediately cuts whatever Renjun is going to say about Jaemin. _

_ Renjun purses his lips upon hearing Jeno’s words. He wanted to shake his head but stopped the urge to do so. _

**_“No. I want to talk about your friend who has been abusing my classmate.”_ ** _ Renjun intervenes. _

_ Jeno stares at him getting more confused and confused. _

**_“Zeus.”_ **

**_“He has been bullying Jaemin for the past days after Jaemin rejected him.”_ ** _ Renjun adds. _

_ Jeno immediately shakes his head after hearing Renjun’ words. _

**_“You’re joking.”_ ** _ Renjun frowns at Jeno’s choice of words. _

**_“Why would I joke about that?”_ ** _ Jeno can feel the smaller’s anger. _

**_“If you won’t believe me. Read this.”_ ** _ Renjun tosses him a cellphone.  _

_ Jeno recognizes the phone as Jaemin’s. Seeing the wallpaper which is Jaemin and him. _

**_“I confiscated his phone in class since we have a no texting in class policy but Jaemin was texting furiously in class. Jaemin is prim and proper, sometimes he can be rowdy, but he is well reserved most of the time. He follows rules.”_ ** _ Jeno just nods at Renjun’s words. _

_ Jeno tries to scroll on the cellphone when he sees an unknown number. Renjun seems to see what Jeno was seeing. _

**_“Click that one. Then scroll from the top.”_ ** _ Jeno follows Renjun’s instructions. _

_ +xxx xxx xxx _

_ Jaemin, you’re too pretty to be chasing Jeno. He’s a snob. He doesn’t even look at you. He has the worst attitude. I don’t see why you are chasing him. Choose me instead. I’ll love you endlessly. I won’t treat you like trash just like Jeno did. When in all honesty, Jeno’s the one who’s trash. Jaemin, I even befriended him for the sake of you! _

_ Nana: _

_ You got it all wrong. Jeno is nice and sweet. He protects me. _

_ Damn. You don’t know how great Jeno is. _

_ And I’m not saying this because I like him. _

_ I’m saying this because he is.  _

_ He is amazing. _

_ And it makes me love him more. _

_ And going through his back claiming you are friends, when in all honesty, you just befriended him because of me makes me loathe you. _

_ Fuck. _

_ STAY. AWAY. FROM. JENO! _

  
  
  


_ Jeno scrolls more and more getting anxious. _

_ +xxx xxx xxx _

_ Heard Jeno punched you. _

_ Protect you? _

_ You are fucking blind, Jaemin. _

_ Serves you right. _

_ Jeno is an asshole. _

_ He is trash. Maybe that’s why you guys are perfect. _

_ Cause you are trash too, Jaemin. _

_ Jeno clenches his fist while he keeps reading the other strings of messages. When he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Jeno fishes for his phone in his pocket. _

_ He dials the unknown number. _

_ He hears the phone ring. _

_ Renjun just stands beside Jeno watching him almost crushing his phone on his hand. _

**_“Hello? Jeno? I’m in--”_ ** _ Jeno cuts the call immediately.Confirming Zeus voice on the other line. _

**_“You don’t have to do anything though. I can just call his brother, like what you said.”_ ** _ Renjun grabs the phone from Jeno’s hands. Jeno grips the phone tighter. Clenching his jaw. _

**_“I’ll return it to Jaemin.”_ ** _ He simply says before walking out. Leaving Renjun staring at him with knowing eyes. _

_ Jeno felt his insides shaking. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Jaemin fuck I’m sorry. _

_ I’m stupid. _

_ Jeno’s feet brought him to the rooftop. Jaemin’s usual spot. Jaemin was nowhere to be found. _

_ He feels heavy as guilt starts to eat him. He bites his lips as he feels his tears starting to form. Before he knows it. His shoulders were shaking and he was breaking down on the ground. _

_ He regretted everything.  _

_ Jeno feels something warm envelop him. It was no question who it was. _

_ Jeno quickly rubs away his tears and stares at Jaemin. _

**_“Nana I’m--”_ **

_ Jaemin shushes him before he could say anything. _

**_“It’s okay. It’s okay.”_ **

_ Jaemin was waiting for him. Jaemin didn’t care. All that mattered was Jeno coming back and that was what he only needed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are always flashbacks
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

Jeno’s thoughts were cut off when the bell rings. He stares at the already empty seat beside him. His eyes trailing back to Jaemin’s figure who was already hopping beside Mark. His face was bright and his smile was like angels. Jaemin’s eyes suddenly met Jeno’s. His face immediately turns rigid. Different from while he was looking at Mark. Jaemin returned his attention back to Mark and his puppy eyes and cute smile was back.

Jeno rolls his eyes with annoyance.

**“Markie~ you’re going to take care of my cat, my baby nini~ this weekend okay? I just have an interview for this part time and my parents won’t be home. I’ll be back in no time. I just need someone to watch my little baby.”** Jeno overhears their conversation. Immediately an eyebrow raises.

**“No problem, Nana. I’ll try to bond with Nini.”** He hears a stiff giggle from Mark.

_ Nini? That’s my cat, Jaemin! _

He cusses Jaemin in his head. For Pete's sake he is leaving the cat with Mark who seems like someone who does not know a thing or two with cats! What if Nini gets hungry?! What if Nini wants to drink milk?! 

Why is Nini with Jaemin anyways?! It was Jeno’s cat anyways! This time he starts to cuss Chenle in his mind.

He stomps his feet dragging both Mark and Jaemin out of the way. Both males just looked at him with an annoyed expression but Jaemin had a more annoyed look.

**“Wait up for me, grumpy!”** Haechan shouts while he runs after Jeno. 

* * *

**“Nini! What the frick! NINI! He’s going to leave N** **ini with Mark!”** Jeno repeats again and again as he paces back and forth in his room. Chenle on the other hand, was back playing with the rubik's cube again. 

**“It’s just a cat, Jeno.”** Chenle says plainly. Jeno snaps his head to Chenle’s direction looking extremely offended with what he said.

**“Just a cat?! He’s my** **_son!”_ ** Jeno feels the familiarity as the word smoothly rolls over his tongue. Chenle just smirks at him.

**_“Jaemin! Let’s go! It’s getting late alread-- Hey are you crying? What happened?!”_ ** _ Jeno panics as he stares at the teary-faced Jaemin.  _

_ They were on a biking session (Jaemin: read as date) and Jeno was just busy tying his shoelace when he lost Jaemin. He found the latter sitting a few meters away from him down on the grass. _

**_“Hey! Nana, tell me what happened, Who hurt you? Did something happen?”_ ** _ Jeno checks Jaemin’s face for any wounds unaware of the nickname slipping out his tongue. Jaemin was still crying, _

_ Jeno pulls Jaemin to stand-up supporting his weight but the latter just stays still on the ground, rubbing his eyes while tears were still falling. Jaemin points in a certain direction which Jeno’s eyes follow. HIs eyes darted into a small kitten who was limping. It was obvious that the cat was hurt. _

_ Jeno sighs. _

**_“L-look at him, Nono. Poor thing.”_ ** _ He says between his sobs. _

**_“Jaemin, it’s just a cat.”_ ** _ He says blandly. Not knowing the reason why Jaemin was acting that way.  _

**_“Look at him, Jeno! His small little paw limping! Awwww!”_ ** _ Jaemin unconsciously pouts while he stares at the injured kitten. His pink lips getting more defined and is it weird that Jeno finds it cute? Cute? Jeno shakes his head and snaps his head into the cat’s direction. Yeah. The kitten is  _ **_cute._ **

**_“Get up now.”_ ** _ Jeno says in a stern voice. Jaemin scrunches his nose and gives Jeno another pout. _

**_“B-but the kitten?”_ ** _ Jaemin reaches out to Jeno’s arm as he softly caresses it. _

**_“We’ll bring the kitten…”_ ** _ He says in a defeated tone. Jaemin immediately jumps in joy as he twirls around while he gives Jeno a hug. _

* * *

_ Jeno sighs for the umpteenth time staring at Jaemin’s crouching figure. He drinks the milk Jaemin had prepared for him. Yes, Jaemin makes him milk. So what? _

**_“Smol baby come to me pwease?”_ ** _ Jaemin calls out the kitten for the tenth time but the kitten just shyly meows and hides its face on the table near Jaemin. _

**_“He hates me, Jeno”_ ** _ Jaemin looks at Jeno with a sad expression. His usual pout comes back. Jeno crouches beside Jaemin. His fingers find its way to the cats ears as he softly pets it.  _

**_“Here you good boy~”_ ** _ The kitten purrs as his face softly nuzzles on Jeno’s finger. Jaemin watches the scenario with awe. _

**_“Wow! Nono!! He likes you.”_ ** _ He watches the kitten nuzzling his nose over and over again on Jeno’s fingers. Familiar warmth seizes him when he watches Jeno fondly. Jeno was smiling as he played with the kitten. _

**_“You’re like his dad.”_ ** _ Jaemin says breathlessly. Jeno pauses for a moment but continues to pet the small kitten again. _

_ A dad… _

_ His heart swells with joy when he hears the title. _

**_“Have some milk”_ ** _ Jeno calls out to the cat as he places some milk in a small bowl. Jaemin was just busy watching and ogling the two. _

_ The kitten reluctantly licks the white liquid and in the end, the kitten’s tongue swirled around the milk a couple more times. _

**_“He liked it! He liked the milk that I made!”_ ** _ Jaemin says excitedly. Jeno didn’t want to burst his little bubbly so he just busies himself with the kitten. _

**_“Do you like it little baby?”_ ** _ Jeno asks the kitten. The kitten just purs to his question. _

**_“Did you just say baby?”_ ** _ Jaemin says, hiding his smile. Jeno gives him a glare. _

**_“I thought it’s just a cat?”_ ** _ He adds teasingly. This time Jeno was quick to cover the kitten’s ears. _

**_“Shut up! He will hear you!”_ ** _ He hisses. Jaemin just laughs and scoots closer to where Jeno and the kitten is. _

**_“What do you wanna name it?”_ ** _ Jaemin asks. Jeno starts to think of any good name should Min be okay? _

**_“How about Nini? It’s like Nana and then you Nono. Hehe”_ ** _ Jaemin giggles while he asks Jeno. Getting excited because of the nickname that he thought.  _

**_“It’s cute!! It can be my little nini~!”_ ** _ Jaemin adds. Getting more and more excited. Jeno didn’t have the guts to argue as he can see how Jaemin’s smiles were pure and wide. So he nods and agrees. _

**_“Hi little bongs~! I’m Nana! I’ll be your mommy. And this guy here is Nono! He is your daddy!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

**“Jeno this is stupid!”** Haechan grunts as he follows Jeno’s tracks.

**“Just one look. Just one look.”** He repeats again and again. Trying to earn Haechan’s approval (which in this case, does not matter anymore when they’re literally in front of Mark’s house right now)

**“Why do you even want to check up on Mark? I mean that’s so random dude.”** Haechan analyzes Jeno’s face. Staring at him with squinted eyes. 

**“A-ah..you see I have this homework… yeah homework that I don’t understand.”** Jeno chuckles. He wipes the unnecessary sweat on his forehead.

Haechan was about to pry some more and tear Jeno to shreds when the door opened and out came a disheveled Mark. His hair was messy and there was some dirt around his shirt.

**“Huh? Why are you-- NINI! NO!”** Mark comes back running to his house leaving his door wide and open.

The disaster unfolds right before Haechan and Jeno. The house was like it was shaken upside down with materials and objects all over the floor. It was messy. Mark is still chasing the cat as it jumps from table to table. In the end, he lets out a defeated sigh and comes back to the two boys on the door.

**“Why are you guys here?”** Mark runs a hand through his hair and Jeno swears that he saw Haechan’s breath hitch. He scoffs.

**“Ah… I just have this homework that I don’t understand. Wanted to ask for some help from you…”** Jeno scratches his head.

Jeno catches a glimpse of Nini at the back of Mark. From that on, Jeno’s eyes never left the cat as he half-assed his conversation with Mark. The cat starts to move through the door as it purrs as it sees Jeno. He smiles widely as the cat places its head on Jeno’s foot.

**“Nini… Mommy Nana won’t like it if you do that.”** Mark scolds. 

Jeno pauses for a moment. As he stares at Mark.

**“Mommy?”** He asks. Mark just gives him a wide smile.

**“Yup! Jaemin and I are like the cat’s parents.”** Mark talks about it so fondly that Jeno wanted to punch someone in the guts. 

_ He calls you Nini’s Mommy, Nana.  _

He never did acknowledge Jaemin as Nini’s mommy. It was something new to Jeno to hear that Jaemin is Nini’s mommy from someone else.

**“Anyways, I’m really sorry. I want to help you but maybe next time? I still have to finish this student council event that I’m currently making while I babysit Nini. My hands are kinda full.”** Mark says apologetically. He carefully lifts Nini on his arms. The ball of fur stares at Jeno for a little while before it’s head caresses Mark’s arm. Signaling he was sleepy.

**“I gotta go now guys. I have a deadline to catch.”** Jeno hears some goodbyes from Haechan but he is too focused as his eyes do not leave the creature. He follows until the last as Mark closes the door.

**“Now, some milkshakes?”** Haechan pats Jeno’s back while Jeno gives him a final nod.

* * *

Jeno walks back home after having milkshakes with Haechan. Haechan was Jeno’s neighbour but the latter had something to do. That’s why Jeno was walking alone today. It’s a good thing too since he wanted to do some thinking. 

He missed Nini. The soft creature who would purr at him when he wanted some milk. The creature that would run to him when asked  _ Nana or Nono?  _ And there was so much more that Jeno missed. 

It felt like his wish was slowly coming to hit him and knock him up in the lungs. He won’t deny. He kinda missed Jaemin.  **_KINDA._ ** It was just different. The Jaemin here is waaaaay different from the old Jaemin. The real Jaemin he knows. Jeno shakes his head.

Maybe, Jeno is still having a hard time adjusting. Yeah. Maybe.

Jeno stops his deep thinking as a small creature stops in front of him. The beautiful white fur was enough to make Jeno smile.

**“Nini, did you miss daddy?”** The kitten just runs to Jeno and Jeno doesn't have second thoughts as he carries the small creature in his arms. He doesn't know how NIni was in front of him (Well, it was in Mark’s (read:their) neighborhood). Maybe he ran away from Mark. Something Nini does too in his own world. Before he would run away from Jaemin and find Jeno. And Jeno would always bring the kitten back to… Jaemin who is asleep  _ always.  _ He would stay for a little while giving the kitten some milk.

  
  


**“Let’s go get you some milk baby.”** He says under his breath. As he takes quick steps back to his home. Bringing the kitten… home.

**_Selfish._ **

Jeno was selfish to do this.

As a certain Na Jaemin was hysterically searching for  _ someone to come home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

The day turned out great for Jeno with Nini by his side. It was like the cat knew who Jeno was. 

**“Nini… did you drink your milk today?”** He asks the cat like it will respond to him. The cat just stares at him with innocent eyes. 

**“You probably did not. That guy probably does not know you drink milk.”** He snickers. He walks to his fridge to grab the creature some milk. He takes an empty bowl and places it in front of the kitten.

He pours the white liquid from the cartoon to the bowl. His other hand caresses the kitten’s head encouraging it to drink the milk in front of him. The kitten does, it takes experimental licks. It moves back after.

**“Nini, why did you not drink your milk?”** He places the milk again in front of the kitten in which this time the kitten pushes it with its small paw.

**“Do you not like this milk?”** He asks again. He lifted the kitten from the ground.

**“Mommy is going to get mad if you don't have your milk. He always says that you need to drink your milk so you’ll grow up.”** The kitten just stares at Jeno. Not knowing or even understanding what he is saying.

**“I’m going crazy.”** He chuckles upon realizing what he says. He does not know whether it’s because he was talking to a cat or maybe it was because he remembers what Jaemin would always say.

But he realizes… no one is here now. It was only the kitten and him. No one would understand what he is talking about. He swallows a thick lump forming on his throat.

**“Nini…”** He softly calls the cat.

**“Are you and mommy… okay?”** He asks with sincerity. He was honestly curious about how Jaemin was in this world. Yes, it’s a different Jaemin but… it’s still Jaemin afterall. He was part of his life. 

But it was still absurd. Why would Jeno care anyway? He shakes his head.

**“Let’s grab some milk, Nini.”** He heads to the door with the kitten on his arm. Carrying it like it was a baby.

The walk to the mart was smooth. Jeno was able to grab another brand of milk and the mart didn’t have any issues with him bringing an animal. The manager even said that Nini was cute so he gave Jeno a discount. So overall the trip to the mart was great.

Jeno was walking back to his home, the kitten on his left arm and the grocery bag on his right. The kitten was moving more than usual which makes Jeno’s grip less tighter than before.

**“Nini stop moving. Daddy’s going to drop the** **_bag.”_ ** Jeno’s voice softens as a figure stops in front of him.

There were tears in his eyes and he was hiccuping while wiping his face.

**“Jaemin…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

Jaemin pays no attention to the man carrying the kitten as he runs and scoops him out of his hands. 

**“Nini… don’t ever do that again. I can’t afford to lose you.”** He whispers as he tightens his hug from the small kitten. The kitten places it’s head on Jaemin’s chest. Jeno just watches the scene. He felt warmth seeing the two finding their ways back.

**“Thank you.”** Jeno was about to leave when he heard Jaemin speak. Jaemin’s eyes were sincere. His face was red and his eyes were glossy from the recent crying. Jeno bites his lips as he nods at Jaemin.

The awkwardness envelopes the both of them. Maybe only Jeno felt it because Jaemin was too focused on the kitten that was on his arm. He was still hugging it tight, afraid to let it go.

**“I can’t afford to lose Nini… he’s all I’ve got right now.”** Jaemin breaks his silence. 

Do it.

Do it.

Jeno fought the urge so hard but it seems that he was so weak for what was in front of him. His hand finds its way on top of Jaemin’s head. His fingers caressed the soft hair. Repeating the gesture again and again. Somehow it made Jaemin feel okay. It made Jaemin feel like someone was beside him.

**“Aside from Nini you have your family and friends, Nana. I’m sure they love you.”** He tries to comfort Jaemin. Reminding him that he was loved. He didn’t know why but he wanted to make Jaemin feel that he was loved too. Not just from a cat but from everyone. 

It was true. Jaemin was loved by everyone in his world (well except for him of course), even Haechan who has a hate relationship with him. There are times that he would stare at Jaemin with awe.

Jaemin was not smart but he was very talented. He was in the dance team and Jeno can say that he was the center of attention. There’s something about Jaemin when he dances, it makes you want to stare at him like he is the only person in the room. Like he is luring you to fall into his charms.

Yup, there are times that Haechan would be lured by Jaemin’s trap. He would stare at Jaemin adoringly when his team performs. Jeno on the other hand, hates when Jaemin dances. It was like he had to prepare for a battlefield and that he would walk in the front line with no shield. It was the worst. Every minute of it felt like hell. So when Jaemin has any performance or showcases Jeno makes sure to not go. But it’s not just him. He makes sure to drag Haechan because he hated the way he would look at him.

**“My parents are divorced and I don’t have any friends hehe.”** Jaemin answers like it’s nothing. He had no expression on his face and it was like he was used to it… used to being alone.

Jeno felt his ears ring upon hearing this. 

_ Sure, Jaemin had no friends because he was busy chasing me since we were young but what? His parents what? _

**“What?”** Jeno asks but Jaemin just smiles at him but Jeno knows that his smiles were different. Totally different. It was not reaching his eyes and it felt empty. Jaemin points at the plastic that Jeno is carrying. A box of milk can be seen on the translucent plastic.

**“Did you buy that for Nini?”** He changes the subject. Avoiding the topic swiftly. Jeno just nods at his question.

**“Do you… perhaps… want to come with me and Nini for some milk?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

Jeno wanted to say no. He really did. But the sadness in Jaemin’s eyes was something he can’t ignore. That’s why he finds himself sitting on a sofa in Jaemin’s living room. His eyes wander around the house. It was honestly… bland.

There were still boxes on the floor left unopened and it seems like the place hasn’t been fully fixed yet.

**“Sorry… My house is kinda dirty and unprepared.”** Jaemin apologizes as he sees Jeno who was busy looking at every corner of the room while being seated. 

**“It’s okay.”** Jeno assures. Jaemin was busy grabbing things from the fridge. Who knows what he is doing.

**“It’s already been a couple of weeks that I moved here but I still haven’t finished unpacking.”** He explains to Jeno. 

**“Where did you come from?”** Jeno was genuinely curious. He had little to no idea of what Jaemin does in this world.

**“Canada.”** Jaemin vaguely says.

**“Oh… why did you come home? W-wait… I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”** Jeno sounds flustered. Afraid to offend Jaemin. Jaemin just clicks his tongue giving Jeno a second-look.

**“You’re different from what you are usually, Mr. Lee.”** His forehead was creasing and it was a new feeling of who Jeno was today for him. He adds a shrug before he adds his words giving Jeno no time to react.

**“Anyway, some things happened now I’m here. I live with my mom though she’s not always here.** **_It’s my fault anyways._ ** **”** Jaemin whispered the last few words leaving Jeno creasing his forehead. He then closes the fridge and places some milk, and some food on the counter.

Jeno wanted to ask more questions but was afraid to do so. Jaemin on the other hand, was busy feeding the cat. He gets a short glimpse of Jeno who was in deep thought while staring at the cat.

**“You seem to like Nini.”** Jaemin says with a smile on his face.

**“He kinda looks like my cat too.”** Jeno says.

**“Nini here does not like drinking any milk. He likes the milk that I make.”** Jaemin inserts a random fact about his kitten. He notices how Jeno pauses for a little while before he diverts his attention back to the cat. He also does not fail to notice a small smile forming on Jeno’s lips but it immediately fades.

**“How long have you been friends with Mark?”** Jaemin places a finger under his chin trying to think.

**“Well… when we were kids. When I used to live here before.”** Jaemin answers. Jeno seemed satisfied with the answer but Jaemin didn’t have enough. His smile widens because of the topic.

**“Mark used to protect me when we were kids.”** He adds. His smile not faltering at all. Jeno sees the fondness on Jaemin’s eyes as he talks about Mark.

**“He would push me on the swings and scare the children that would fight me. There was one time that he even chased a kid down the street with a pencil because the kid was bothering me. Can you imagine the prim and proper Mark doing that?”** He chuckles.

Jeno was silent all the time. The story seemed familiar but there were differences. Jeno never did chase someone down because they were fighting Jaemin all he did was comfort him and played with him.

Jeno notices that Jaemin has stopped talking and is holding the counter as support. Jeno panics as he runs to him. Holding his waist to support him. Jeno can smell his vanilla perfume and baby powder. 

**“Are you okay?”** Jeno asks. He bites his tongue as Jaemin’s body moves closer to him. He felt like he was being suffocated.

**“I’m just kinda dizzy. I haven’t eaten. I’ll be okay.”** Jaemin assures him but he still holds Jeno’s shoulder for support. Jeno tightens his hold on Jaemin’s slim waist. Fingers wrapping the soft skin with security. He wanted to scold Jaemin. How irresponsible can he be that can’t eat on time? If this was his real world he would have scolded Jaemin.

_ Ahh.. Jaemin does not eat lunch without me… _

With a swift movement, he carries the slim male. He hears a short squeal from Jaemin but is immediately cut off as he tightly closes his eyes again feeling the world spin.

**“Na Jaemin, never do this again!”** He scolds Jaemin as he places him on the sofa. Jaemin just nods not having the energy to argue.

**“Stay here. Just sleep. I’m going to cook you some food.”** Jeno fixes the pillow to make it comfortable for Jaemin.

He waits for a moment. Staring at Jaemin who was tightly closing his eyes. Forcing himself to sleep. It seems like he was having a hard time as he felt dizzy even if he was closing his eyes. Jeno sighs.

If this was in his real world he will never do this. 

He places his fingers onto Jaemin’s soft hair. Caressing it in a slow and steady moanner. IT seemed like it helped as Jaemin’s breath began to become deep and steady. Within minutes, Jaemin was asleep on the couch.

Jeno takes a second look at Jaemin as he stands up and makes his way to the fridge. He opens it to see it was a little loose. There were just some eggs, some greens, and honestly some spices that Jeno does not even know about. 

He scratches his head not knowing what to do with what was inside Jaemin’s fridge. In the end, he lets some of the stuff out.

_ Eggs will be probably okay right? _

_ I think I can use this green leaf thing in making fried rice? _

_ How about kimchi and some of this stuff here? _

He didn’t know what to do. Well, Jeno didn’t know how to cook. 

Just as he was busy thinking whether what to do with this or that the doorbell rings. Jeno speeds up to the door as he didn’t want the doorbell to wake Jaemin up. He was only out for about 15 minutes and waking him is not a good thing.

**“Nana, I took that shot in the hospital after Nini bit me and I also finished my reports early so that I can eat with… you. Huh? What are** **_you_ ** **doing here?”**

**“Mark…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

Chaos. 

That’s what Jaemin wakes up to. He opens his eyes because of the loud whispering of two voices. 

**“Aigooo. Mark, see it’s sticking on the pan!”** Jeno points the pan. The egg sticking to the pan like its life depended on it.   
  
**“Whatever. Your rice is even worse! You placed the rice on the cooker without water!”** Mark snickers back at Mark.

Jaemin takes a look around his kitchen. It was a total mess. He even felt like his headache was getting worse. The two boys were still busy arguing about pancakes.

**“You put syrup on the pan and fry that mix.”** Jeno says.

**“You’re dumb. You should boil the pancake down with some water first.”** Mark argues.

Jaemin wanted to slap both of them out of the kitchen. They both look back when they hear someone enter the kitchen.

**“Jaemin! Take a seat. Hehe.”** Mark leads Jaemin down the dinner table while Jeno carries out the food (If that’s what you call it) they made.

**“Jeno made rice!”** Mark presents the not well cooked rice. It was still wet and it can almost pass as porridge.

**“And Mark cooked eggs!”** Jeno presents Marks ugly fried eggs. It was burnt on all sides and there were still whites that are not cooked.

**“Did we do a good job?”** They both said in unison. Eyes twinkling at Jaemin. It was not like they were arguing a while ago about cooking.

**“Uh…”** Jaemin would rather get eaten by the ground than eating what these two made in front of him. He chuckles awkwardly before he scratches his neck.

**“Can you guys give it a taste first? Then I’ll taste it after. That’s your hard work so I want you guys to taste it first.”** Jaemin decided to answer with the safest answer that he could think of.

Both boys were about to decline when Jaemin grabs the plate and places it in front of them. He hands them utensils and gives an encouraging nod. The boys look at each other before scooping in with their spoon. 

**“PWE! Your eggs sucks!”**

**“EWWW! What the heck is this shit?!”**

Jaemin just laughs at the scenario while both boys were rushing to the sink throwing out what they had placed on their mouths. When they were finished their faces were still scrunched up and they were scrubbing their tongues. They look back at Jaemin who had a serious face on.

**“Don’t ever come to my kitchen again.”** He says with a stern voice. Both boys seem to understand where Jaemin was coming from seeing the food they made was a total failure and… the kitchen was a total mess. They both nod vigorously.

Jaemin massages his temple as he feels his headache getting worse. Jeno was about to come near Jaemin when he got pushed off by Mark (not intentionally) because he was rushing to Jaemin’s side.

**“Nana… are you okay? I told you to never skip eating right?”** He says. He removes Jaemin’s hands off his temple as he replaces it with his own fingers. Massaging it. Jaemin on the other hand, was closing his eyes feeling the press of Mark’s fingers.

**“Sorry… I should’ve left sooner so you’ll have someone to eat with.”** Mark apologizes. Jaemin lightly shakes his head patting Mark’s hand.

**“It’s okay. Nini bit you. I’m sorry.”**

Jeno looks away as he felt like he couldn’t breathe looking at the two. There was something about them that he couldn’t pinpoint… but he doesn’t like it. He really does not like the way his stomach churns.  _ I’m hungry… that’s why. _

He was being left out. It was like he did not exist. 

He lets out a small cough. The two pauses and they snap their attention to Jeno.

**“I’m leaving.”** He announces.

**“Huh? I’m ordering take-out. Why’d you like to eat dinner with us?”** Mark proposes. Jaemin was looking at him too. Waiting for an answer.

**“Sorry, I’m eating at Haechan’s”** He apologizes. He tries his best to look away.

**“I have to leave now. He said his mom is waiting for me. I know my way out so you guys stay here.”** Jeno lies through his teeth.

He rushes out of the house not waiting for a response. He didn’t even care if he wore his shoes right or not.

All that mattered was him leaving Jaemin’s house because it was too suffocating. Jeno felt like he couldn’t breath.

He hated it.

He hated Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

A new day.

Jaemin felt refreshed entering his classroom. He won’t deny he felt like he had the best sleep ever. Mark slept over his house and it felt like just the old times. It was great to be back… especially now that he has a friend. 

It was a little bit early, Mark had to stop by to grab some things from the council room. Jaemin won’t deny that he everytime he hears that Mark is doing council stuff he can’t help himself feel proud for his  _ best friend. _

He heads to his seat and surprisingly Lee Jeno was there. His eyes met Jeno’s who immediately looked away.

**“Hi! You’re early.”** Jaemin greets. He felt like it was okay to be friendly with Jeno considering that they almost spent a day yesterday together right?

But Jaemin immediately regrets his decision when Jeno just looks away. Pretending that he doesn’t hear anything.

Dejected.

Lee Jeno was sure a piece of work. Jaemin rolls his eyes. He swears that he’ll never greet Jeno again. He could have said that he does not want to be friends with Jaemin right? Jaemin scoffs.

_ What a two-faced bitch. _

**“What’s with the frown, Nana?”** Jaemin felt his heart jump at the voice. Mark looks at him with a concerned expression but Jaemin just shakes his head at him. Just with Mark’s stare at him Jaemin can feel his heart pulsating and his cheeks getting hotter.

_ So weird. _

**“Nothing. Just remembered something.”** He says. Mark asks him a follow-up question in which Jaemin just answered that it was nothing and just a petty thought. Mark was laid to rest.

**“Good morning, grumpy.”** Haechan enters the room and sits beside Mark. He looks back to talk to Jeno.

Jaemin was minding his own business when Mark asked Haechan something that caught his attention.

**“So how was your dinner with Jeno?”** He asks Haechan.

Haechan just looks at him with a confused look. He looks at Jeno who had a panicked look on his face.

**“Wha-what? Uh… I mean it went great! We had seafood. ”** Haechan chuckles nervously.

**“Yup! His mom is the best cook. Hehe”** Jeno adds. 

**“No wonder he was in a rush to leave. Haha”** Mark laughs and nudges at Jaemin.

Everyone looks at Jaemin waiting for him to respond to small talk but all they see is the boy’s serious expression.

**“I’m going to the bathroom.”** He abruptly says. He stands up and leaves his seat.

Stupid Lee Jeno should have not lied. Jaemin is quick to know that he lied. It was so obvious. So obvious that Jaemin hated how oblivious Mark was. He hated how he invited Jeno to his house just to get whatever bullshit this was. 

**“He could have said he does not want to be friends.”** Jaemin scoffs.

If he doesn't like me then he should have just told me. Why did he even accept an invitation to his home when he disliked me? 

**“I hate him.”** He mutters under his breath.

Jaemin’s sentiments were cut off when he felt a light impact on his left shoulder. It was a little too strong that Jaemin fell to the ground. Jaemin turns around to find who bumped into him but the guy was already rushing out to the bathroom.

Not even bothering to say sorry or help him up.

_ So weird. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update even though I just got back. Sorry :(
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

**“Are you okay?”** A fair-skinned guy asked Jaemin as he helped Jaemin up. Jaemin just nods at him. His day has gotten worse.

First, Jeno. Then a random guy bumping into him without even looking back.

Jaemin makes his way to the sink. He turns the water tap on and quickly splashes water on his face.

**_Get a grip of yourself, Jaemin._ **

He takes a deep breath as he stares deeper into his mirror reflection. 

**_You can’t let it get to you, Jaemin._ ** **_Not again._ **

Jaemin takes a final deep breath then he realizes the presence that’s still around him. He turns his back to the fair-skinned man. He looked like a doll.

**“M-may I help you?”** The guy just looks at him for so long that Jaemin feels conscious. Jaemin felt small under his stares.

The long cold stare ended when a toothy smile flashes in front of Jaemin.

**“Hi! I’m Chenle.”** He says cheerfully. Jaemin looks at him with confused eyes.

**“Oh.. yes. Hmm. I’m Jeno’s cousin! Hehe.”** Chenle does not fail to notice Jaemin’s frown as he hears the name.

**“Uh hi. I’m Jaemin.”** He didn’t want to be impolite so he flashes a forced smile to Chenle.

Chenle looks at him like he is analyzing some sort of experiment.  __ Jaemin backs off for a second as he bows and apologizes. Jaemin felt the sudden urge of leaving that room. 

He  **needs** to leave.

**“I really need to go. Bye.”** He rushes off, not even sparing a glance on Chenle.

When Jaemin is out of his sight, Chenle shakes his head.

_ Something was really weird with Jaemin. Like he was hiding something. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug

Haechan widens his eyes at Jeno signaling him a “What’s going on?” look just as Jaemin was exiting the door, excusing himself to the bathroom. Jeno notices the usual tantrum Jaemin stomp as he walks. He smirks.

_ Typical Jaemin. _

Jeno feels Jaemin’s seat getting filled with the one and only, Haechan.

**“Spill.”** He says. Jeno just looks away but Haechan being Haechan he whispers a threat to Jeno.

**“Do you want me to tell Mark and Jaemin that we were not together?”** He smiles sweetly at Jeno. Jeno gives him a glare.

**“It was nothing. I just found Nana’s cat.”** Haechan raises an eyebrow at him.

**“That was it.”** Jeno finalizes but Haechan has the same annoying look on his face.

**“What? That was really it.”** Haechan rolls his eyes and gives him a sweet smile.

**“No no no. You guys are getting close I guess. Nana? Hmm that’s cute.”** Haechan wiggles his eyebrows at Jeno.

Jeno pauses for a moment realizing the sudden roll of Jaemin’s nickname on his tongue. His ears turn red with embarrassment. 

**“Ooooh. Hmm Does our Jeno have a crush?”** Haechan interprets. When in all honesty it’s just shock for Jeno on how smooth Jaemin’s name would roll off his tongue.

**“I mean I wouldn’t blame you anyways, Jaemin is such a hottie. He has that cool aura ya know? But there are times that he acts all cutesy but only to a certain person. I’d definitely would have a crush on him--”** Haechan blabbers and before he knows it he earns an angry glare from Jeno.

**“Do you like him?”** He directly asks Haechan. Haechan smirks at him and it annoys Jeno more as he feels his ears pulsating and he is starting to see red.

**“If I do, what would you do? Tell me to back off?”** Haechan teases more. He places a hand on Jeno’s shoulder but Jeno quickly pushes off his hand. 

**“No. I don’t care. I don’t like him.”** Jeno dismisses the subject as he grabs his phone and headphones.

He quickly places it on both of his ears and places his head on the table. Having a don’t bother me or I will kill you aura.

Haechan, on the other hand. Just shakes his head watching how indifferent his best friend is. He stares at him for a long time and unknowingly, he lets out a huge sigh.

  
**“You don’t have to worry about me liking him. I already have eyes for someone.”** He mutters knowing Jeno would never hear what he just said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized are always flashbacks.
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug

It’s already the second subject and Jaemin has not been back. Jeno felt guilt creeping up to him. He knows Jaemin must have known how quick the latter would read the room or just basically how quick he is to read what Jeno has on his mind. 

**“I think I have a headache listening to these lectures.”** Haechan whispers at him while he yawns.

Jeno stares at the seat where Haechan is sitting. Despite it being filled with his best friend it somehow felt empty? Again, guilt washes before him again. 

**_“Nono, I have a dance competition on Friday night. Can you come?”_ ** _ They were sitting under a tree eating ice cream.  _

_ Jeno frowns at him. _

**_“No, Jaemin.”_ ** _ Jaemin shows him his famous puppy eyes that Jeno would always fold for but Jeno quickly looks away as he continues eating his ice cream. _

**_“Please? My mom won’t be there so it kinda makes me sad.”_ ** _ Jaemin smiles sweetly at him encouraging the latter to go watch his dance competition. _

_ Why would Jeno go there anyways? It’s just Jaemin dancing with that firing gaze on his eyes. Sweat dripping of his pretty face. Dangerous. So dangerous. _

**_“You have a dad, Jaemin. Go ask him.”_ ** _ Jeno roughly says.  _

_ Jeno expects more begging and more puppy eyes but all he gets from Jaemin is pure silence. Jaemin was staring at his ice cream. The cold treat melting into his hands. And just like that the atmosphere changed. Jaemin never spoke again even when they were walking back to their homes. They even saw a cute puppy on the way home but Jaemin was too rigid to even react. _

_ Jeno sighs. _

_ It must have meant a lot to him for him to watch. _

_ When they reached Jeno’s home, Jaemin didn’t even seem to notice as he continued walking. He even walked past his own home (which was just beside Jeno’s). _

**_“Jaemin.”_ ** _ He calls Jaemin who was a few feet away from him. _

**_“Huh? O-oh. We’re here. Hehe see you tomorrow, Nono!”_ ** _ He walks back to where Jeno was at. _

_ He’d always do that. He won’t go home if he won’t see Jeno safely entering his home. _

_ But Jeno was just staring at him intently. Jaemin feels his face blushing as he couldn’t stand the love of his life staring at his face. _

**_“Uhm. I’ll come.”_ ** _ Jeno blurts. Jaemin just looks at him confused. _

**_“The competition. I’ll come and watch you.”_ ** _ He says. _

_ Jaemin’s face instantly lights up with Jeno’s words and before Jeno knows it. Jaemin was leaping and hugging him. _

**_“I won’t disappoint you! I’ll do my best!”_ ** _ He says as he tightens his hug. _

**_“Okay. Now goodbye! I have to practice!”_ ** _ Jaemin then runs to his own home. Waving a goodbye at Jeno. _

_ Jeno just shakes his head while he chuckles from Jaemin’s actions. _

**_“Cute.”_ ** _ He mutters under his breath. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized are always flashbacks.
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

**_“Jeno!”_ ** _ Haechan calls out his friend. Jeno lifts his head from his phone and immediately closes the tab where it has different searches of bouquets.  _

**_“Hmm?”_ ** _ He answers back. Haechan looks at him with squinting eyes.  _

**_“You’re hiding something from me.”_ ** _ He tries to take a peek on Jeno’s phone but it was already shut closed. _

**_“W-what do you mean?”_ ** _ Jeno stutters out like he was a child caught drawing on their parent’s wall or that his brother had caught him eating the last piece of cookie in the cookie jar. _

**_“Hmm.. you don’t have to hide it, Jenoooo~”_ ** _ he sings in a sing-song manner. _

_ What was he going to say? That he was buying flowers for Jaemin? No way. _

**_“You don’t have to hide it anyway. I hate surprises. Just get me a shirt or something. Nothing too grand. Okay?”_ ** _ Jeno looks at him so confused that he tries to think of any way on how he can connect what Haechan just said to what he was actually doing. _

**_“HUH?”_ ** _ Jeno asks. _

**_“My birthday? On Friday?”_ ** _ Haechan fills him in. And it was just like Jeno was splashed with cold water. Right! Haechan’s birthday! _

_ Seeing how Jeno was panicking it seems like something clicked to Haechan. _

**_“Did you forget?”_ ** _ Haechan looks so offended with his friend. _

**_“O-oh something came--”_ ** _ Haechan discloses his conversation with Jeno by shaking his hands and walking away. _

**_“You know what? Forget it. Don’t come. Don’t come at all.”_ ** _ He leaves Jeno all flustered up and not knowing what to say. _

**_“Fuck. Fuck.”_ ** _ Jeno says while he places his palms on his face.  _

_ Now what was he gonna do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks.
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug

_ Please note that they are all of legal age at this part.) _

_ The loud music blasting all over the place but everything was mute to Jeno. If you would look at him he was like a party popper. Just sitting on the couch and drinking anything that he can grab. Everything seems like a blur to him. The people chattering, the booming laughter, the loud drunk slurs, and the silly games they are playing. All of them were like whispers mocking him. _

_ Jaemin would understand right? He would. He definitely would forgive Jeno anyways so what’s the point? _

**_“You okay, bud?”_ ** _ Haechan asks. He hands Jeno a red cup filled with booze. Jeno stares at the cup for a second then he grabs it and takes it in one shot. _

_ He admits he’s getting dizzy. Probably from the booze or maybe from too much thinking. Maybe both? Jeno does not care. _

_ Haechan was still staring at him. Trying to read the different expressions on his best friend’s face. _

**_“You know if you’re not okay you can tell me right?”_ ** _ But this time, Jeno grabs Haechan’s drink and drinks it in another go. _

**_“I just need things off my mind.”_ ** _ Jeno says. Looking too serious for Haechan to even argue about it. So he grabs more drinks and places them in front of Jeno. _

**_“Drink all you want.”_ ** _ He gives Jeno a pat on the back before he goes back mingling with his other friends. _

* * *

_ It’s probably the booze. Definitely. But Jeno gathers up to ditch Hyuck’s party and catch up on Jaemin’s show. Hyuck confiscated his car keys before the party saying that Jeno would be probably too drunk anyway and he should crash at Hyuck’s home. Which is why he ended up all sweaty from running. _

_ He sees the venue not far away and the erupting chatters. People were already leaving from the main entrance. It must have been finished. _

**_“No…”_ ** _ He says breathlessly. Regret washing up his system. It was like he was not drunk anymore and was all slapped from his decisions. _

_ He passed by several people who were looking at him like he was a mad man. When he spots someone familiar. _

**_“Renjun!”_ ** _ He calls out. Renjun smirks at him. Like he knew why Jeno was here. He knew why Jeno was calling him. _

_ Jeno rushes to Renjun’s spot. Ignoring the annoying smirk on his face. _

**_“Have you seen Jaemin?”_ ** _ As soon as he reaches Renjun he does not waste any time to ask him where Jaemin was. _

_ But Renjun definitely knows how to piss someone off when he just grins at Jeno instead of answering him. _

**_“Jaemin. Where. NOW!”_ ** _ Jeno grits his teeth, preventing to get angry at the smaller one. _

**_“What if I tell you you’re already too late?”_ ** _ Renjun asks him calmly. The smile on his face is still not gone. _

_ With his hand, he leads Jeno’s eyes in the direction where Jaemin was…. _

_ All hugged up by someone else. _

**_“But what if I tell you that even though you’re late you’re still the person he’s looking for?”_ ** _ Renjun whispers in his ears. _

_ And as if on cue, his eyes meet Jaemin’s. Jaemin excuses himself to run to where Jeno is. _

**_“Nono! I knew you would come.”_ ** _ Jaemin says. Jeno does not ignore the tear stains on his cheeks. _

**_“Did you cry? Did you wait for me long, Nana?”_ ** _ Jeno pulls Jaemin into a tight embrace. _

**_“No… I’ll wait for you even if it takes a lifetime.”_ ** _ Jaemin mutters, placing his chin on Jeno’s shoulder. _

_ A lifetime… _

_ What if it takes him a lifetime to realize what Jaemin truly meant to him?  _

_ Will it ever be too late? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks.
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug

**“Jeno! Wake up! It’s lunch. Stop sulking. I won’t annoy you anymore.”** Haechan pushes off Jeno’s arm.

That dream. That dream is weird. Why would he have to dream about that when he felt all guilty with Jaemin?

**“Hurry up! I want to eat Tonkatsu.”** Haechan rushes off Jeno while packing his own notebook into his bag.

Jeno just groans. He stands up and stretches. He notices the two empty seats in front of him.

**“Mark went off to find Jaemin. It was like he couldn’t sit still because Jaemin was gone.”** Haechan tells Jeno.

**“I don’t care.”** With that he grabs his bag and from the chair and walks over the two empty seats in front of him.

**“Hurry up. I want to eat already.”** He ignores the lingering feeling of the empty chairs and does not spare a glance as he walks to the door. Walking straight to the cafeteria.Haechan chases after him.

**“Do you think Jaemin is okay?”** Haechan asks, all curioused. Jeno glares at him.

**“I told you I don’t care right?”** Jeno hisses. Haechan just sighs.

**“No… I mean I’m kinda concerned. He seemed okay when I first saw him in front of school. He looked kinda happy honestly. He was grinning from ear to ear.”** Jeno does not spare a glance at his best friend while he talks.

**“What if he suddenly got sick? My mom is a doctor and she said that a lot of people are coming because of the flu. Maybe he got the flu?”** Haechan continues.

What if Jaemin got sick? God. Jeno would hate himself if he did. 

**“Go grab me food. I’ll just go to the bathroom.”** Jeno taps Haechan’s shoulder while he leaves.

He goes to the bathroom with several thoughts floating in his mind. Damn, Lee Haechan really knew how to put things on my mind with his chatter.

**“Jeno?”** A familiar voice greets him as soon as he opens the door.   
  
**“Oh…. Mark.”** Jeno took a long time to analy what Mark was doing. His hair was messy and even his uniform seemed unorganized.   
  


**“Have you seen Jaemin? I’m really worried.”** Droplets of water falling into Mark’s hair while he speaks. 

**“I-i haven’t…”** Jeno tries to avoid Mark’ stares as he makes his way into the sink.

**“Can you help me find him? I searched the whole school and I haven’t seen him at all. I tried calling him but his phone is off.”** Jeno sees Mark’s phone on the sink still trying to call Jaemin. The name “Nana” blaring into the screen.

**“Maybe he needed some time for himself?”** Jeno tries to stay calm. Not even knowing whether what he was saying made sense.

**“You don’t understand…”** Mark seems like has given up asking help from Jeno.

**“No one really does…”** Mark adds. He grabs his phone from the sink, leaving Jeno to think of what he said.

If it is someone who really knows Jaemin, **_it’s definitely me_ ** . Not you Mark. **_Never you_ **. 

**“Lee. I’ll help you.”** Jeno finally caves in. 

  
And without any word, he leads the way to find Jaemin. _The one that understands Jaemin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug


	23. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug

_ Special Chapter _

**_“Hyuck.”_ ** _ Haechan looks at Jeno waiting for the other words to fall out his mouth. _

**_“What would you do if you expected someone to go to your special event but that person didn’t come?”_ ** _ Haechan does not even think of an answer because it was obvious what he would answer. _

**_“I’ll be hurt.”_ ** _ He simply says. Jeno looks heart-sunken with his answer. _

**_“But what if he had something to do? Like other plans? Or probably something came up?”_ ** _ He tries to reason up. Haechan tries to think. _

**_“But did that person ask his special person about it?”_ ** _ Jeno just nods like a puppy. _

**_“Did that person say they’ll come to that special event?”_ ** _ Again, Jeno nods eagerly. _

**_“Then I’ll be more hurt.”_ ** _ Haechan shrugs his shoulders like it was not even a question. _

**_“Special person lifted that person’s hopes up and not come? That’s a jerk move. If he had prior plans he should have told that person right?”_ ** _ Haechan was right. Definitely right. _

_ Reality sinking up to Jeno. How can he do this to Jaemin? How can he choose a stupid party over Jaemin? How can he choose someone else over Jaemin? _

**_“I-i need to leave.”_ ** _ Jeno tries to sober up. Blinking his eyes harshly to get back to his sober self. _

_ His best friend just watches him. Fascinated by how Jeno was acting. His struggle on trying to get up. Sooner or later, the latter was out the door. Running to wherever he was going. _

_ Haechan sighs as he watches Jeno’s silhouette slowly disappearing. A sigh and a chuckle leaves his system. _

  
**_“I know. I know…”_ ** _ He says as he drinks up all the contents of the red cup that he was holding. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curious cat: nominluvbug


	24. Team Jeno or Team Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know

Hi!

Let me know if you are **Team Jeno** or **Team Mark.** And Why?

Just wanna see the perspective of my readers :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hi!

This message is to assure you that I’m not abandoning the fic. I’m still in the process of writing the next chapter/s. Sorry for the long wait BUT GOOD NEWS I’m going to be free for a couple of days/weeks and I can finally focus on the fic so this means UPDATES EVERYDAY. Yay. Hope you guys are excited for the next chapters.

Happy Valentines! 🖤

-love, luvbug


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks.
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

Jeno and Mark decided to split up to make it easier to find Jaemin. And with how big their school was, it was going to be difficult. Jeno wipes his forehead as sweat drips down.It suddenly feels like the hottest day of the year. Why was it so hot anyways? He felt like he was dying from the heat.

Where can Jaemin be? He wonders. Back then,Jeno wouldn’t have to worry about where Jaemin was. Why? Because he was always by Jeno’s side. Probably eating ice cream, spewing cheesy pick-up lines, or being sulky with Jeno because Jeno had been hanging out with Haechan too much.

Jeno bites his thumb. A mannerism that he has when he feels extremely worried.

**_“You seem pretty confident.”_ ** _ Haechan says as he nudges Jeno’s side. Jeno just gives him a warm smile. _

**_“Jenoooo~”_ ** _ From a distance, Jeno hears the familiar voice. Too familiar for Jeno’s liking.  _

_ He sees Haechan frown as the owner of the voice makes his way to them.  _

**_“Gotta go. Before he bites off my head.”_ ** _ He said in grimace. Noticing the glare Jaemin gives him as he passes by him walking to the nearest bleachers and talking to the other players. _

_ Jaemin was happily bouncing to Jeno. _

**_“Nono… stop being nervous. You are going to do great! They will love you.”_ ** _ He greets Jeno. Jeno looks at him surprised. _

__

_ Jeno was about to try-out for basketball but as an extremely shy person.He was honestly nervous. And he thought he was doing a god job masking his nervousness. No one seemed to suspect that he was nervous. He was extremely worried that he will not make it on the team. What if he was too shy and didn’t show that he had passion for the sport? It was worrying Jeno so much, honestly. _

_ Not long ago, Haechan just said that he looked pretty confident. _

_ But they are not Jaemin. _

_ A voice in Jeno’s mind says.  _

**_“How did you know?”_ ** _ He asks. Completely curious. _

**_“Secret.”_ ** _ Jaemin says with a teasing smile. Jeno frowns at him. Forehead creasing. Jaemin chuckles at his reaction. He shakes his head while looking at Jeno who had his thumb on his mouth. _

**_“That.”_ ** _ Jaemin points with his lips. Jeno, already irritated, raises his eyebrows. _

**_“You bite your thumb when you are worried.”_ **

  
  


Just as he was absentmindedly searching in room to room he suddenly bumps into a small guy on the way. Instead of hearing ugly banter from the guy he bumped he sees a familiar face.

**“Renjun?”** He says. Renjun just smiles at him.

**“Looking for Jaemin?”** Jeno immediately nods at his question.

**“Rooftop.”** He says as he waves goodbye to Jeno.

_ YES! How can I freaking forget the rooftop?! I must be stupid. _

Jeno mutters a quick thanks to Renjun. Tapping the guy at the shoulder while he runs to the rooftop. Renjun, on the other hand, just smiles as he makes his way back to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized are flashbacks.
> 
> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug

**Author's Note:**

> witter: luvbugwrites  
> cc: nominluvbug
> 
> twitter: [www.twitter.com/luvbugwrites](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)


End file.
